


❝ What Could Have Been ❞

by tyreel



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: 'what if bayverse was better', A - Freeform, AAAA, LMAO, Multi, also character tags will be updated as new ones are introduced, and im dumb, and this is probably gonna be a hella slow burn, bc im me, but the ones currently tagged are like, have mercy, idk - Freeform, if you'd like to beta read this dumb mess pls hmu on tumblr, im also posting this on my tumblr, maybe beta read, off the top of my head, relationships will be updated as story progresses, this is also like, this is kindof like, type thing, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: A.K.A. a fanon version of bayverse that actually has something resembling a plot, character depth, (useless) word building, and (hopefully) actually makes sensemore about this can be found on mytumblr (specifically in the tag 'bayverse rewrite'and no , i will never stop dragging michael bay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  ok, so i can actually explain this train-wreck of a mess lmao, i (like most of the TF fandom) want a movie/show that actually explores cybertron and its history, and the war, and isn't afraid of darker topics and themes, but since we're probably going to be stuck with kid shows for a while, i wanted to remake bayverse (bc lets be honest here, bayverse is a big ol flaming dumpster that everyone just occasionally glances at to see if its still burning) and take the potential it had and turn it into something actually worthwhile, so i um, i hope you enjoy kimchi's bad attempt at a bayverse redo (or bayverse rewrite/fanon reboot or whatever you prefer)  
> 

Ped steps echoed through the archived hall's, only occupied with the quiet hum of hitched vent's as the figure continued through the seemingly-endless maze of archived data-pads that held the countless stories and records of the rich history that Cybertron proudly bore. The figure gave a groan as the sight of a mech came into sight, his posture all but horrible as he slumped over an open data-pad, seemingly have fallen asleep while either reading it or categorizing it.

"Orion, you _idiot_ , I told you to recharge _breems_ ago, and yet here you are, snoring away." the figure grumbled, slowly reaching forward to rouse the sleeping mech as they stepped back, pulling a cube of energon from their subspace. "Ratchet?" the mech groaned out, optic's blinking blearily as he struggled to online his processor enough to comprehend the sight of his friend standing before him. "What... What are you _doing_ here?"

"I could ask the same of you" the medic snapped, practically shoving the cube at the still sleepy Orion, grimacing as the mech only stared down at the cube in mild interest. "I'm organizing these new data-pads, although I'm afraid I fell into recharge" he chuckled, servo slowly reaching forward to grasp the cube. "How did you know to find me here?" he mused, bringing the cube to his derma's as he turned a curious optic to the medic, the other being offlined as the sweetened taste of energon slowly crept across his glossa.

"Considering you never seem to actually leave this place for more than a few clicks, it was only a _guess_ " Ratchet drawled, giving a hum of approval as Orion quietly handed him the (now empty) cube. "The next time you fall into recharge organizing these fraggin' data-pads I'm going to leave you for someone else to discover" he continued, nearly seething as Orion quietly pointed at him, a playful look on his feature's as he offlined an optic in a winking motion. "Language"

"I'll show you language in a minute, you brat" Ratchet chuckled, reaching forward to gently thump Orion on his helm, vents wheezing in silent laughter as the archivist gave a snort in surprise. "Also, I figured you'd like to know that _lover boy_ is fighting tonight," the medic mused, quietly turning away with a smirk on his derma's as Orion gave an undignified noise while quickly scrambling to his peds as he marched to Ratchet's side. " _Tonight_?" the archivist whined, some of his more noticeable facial kibble pulling down in a (very obvious) pout as his companion gave a nod. "Tonight."

"Slaggit all to the pit" Orion grumbled, frame slumping forwards as Ratchet failed miserably in containing his boisterous laughter. "Language, Orion" he teased, giving his companion a gentle pat as his vents struggled to intake air, frame still shaking from his laughing fit. "I'm sure if you were to suddenly, oh I don't know, need a medic's assistance, I'd have to advise you take a break from all this work, _what_ you do on this break, however, is up to you"

"Ratchet, your a _life saver_ , literally and figuratively" Orion hummed, quickly latching onto his (somewhat taller) companion with a chuckle as he then released him, and with a nod, quietly raced out the door and towards the arena.

"I swear to Primus, he's gonna be the death of me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  can i just saw how friggin punchable bayverse megs is???  
> 

Megatronus could feel his vents whirring to life as he crept closer to the barred doors that kept the gladiator's safe from the public's view. "Disgusting" he hissed, turning away as another mech gave a hum from behind him, drawing the brute's gaze as his frame seemed to puff out. "Look's like your little admirer is here as well" the mech mused, flashing an amused grin to Megatronus before waltzing away, presumably to mingle with the others before they were forced into another brutal fight.

  
  


Orion could barely contain his excitement as he watched eagerly for the large mech's silver frame to prowl into the arena, optics sparkling as the spectator began to announce the designations of each fighter. Every name is matched with a powerful frame and fierce optics. " _Megatronus_ " Orion whispered, voice barely shadowing the spectator's as the named mech quietly waltzed forth, his very presence oozing _power_ and _strength_.

"Orion? What are you _doing_ here?!" a new voice hissed, startling the young archivist as he twirled around in his seat, the grunts and growls of the gladiators below drowning out the conversation's around him. "Prowl? What are _you_ doing here?" he shot back, nervously glancing around for Prowl's soon-to-be conjunx, Jazz. "Jazz isn't here, Orion, and _I'm_ here on business, someone owes me something" he growled, quickly scooting closer to Orion's side as other's in the crowd began to stare at his large frame.  
  
"But that doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here? I thought you were _supposed_ to be archiving those data-pads I dropped off cycles ago" Prowl continued, door wings flicking in discontent as Orion had turned his gaze back towards the gladiators, wincing as a mech's arm -Landslide, if he wasn't mistaken- was ripped clean off, circuits sparking as the mech dropped to his knee's in agony.  
  
"This is _no place_ for someone like you, Orion. What if someone recognized you? Sentinal would scrap both of us" the petrexian all but whined as his companion gave a cheer alongside the rest of the crowd as Megatronus was announced the winner of today's match. "I was about to leave anyways, my fighter's already won. Would you like to escort me home, kind mech?" Orion teased, internally snorting as Prowl gave a groan before grabbing at Orion's servo, dragging him from his seat and through the stadium as they quickly raced towards the exit.

  
  


"Good fight today, my friend" a mech greeted, seemingly ignorant of Megatronus' sharp stare. "Hn" was the only reply as Megatronus quietly shuffled through the injured crowd that insisted on _standing in his way_ as he marched towards the medic's station, more than keen to have his chestplate melded, his spark felt open and unguarded and quite frankly, Megatronus hated the feeling more than he hated the noble's that would often watch his fights and cry for his brothers' energon to be spilled.  


As he raised a servo to knock against the medic's door, a new mech gave a sharp ex-vent as Megatronus sighed in return. " _Soundwave_ , good to see you are... relatively well" he mused, glancing over his shoulder to take in his companion's appearance. "Did you have to fight a turbofox or some street scraplet?" he chuckled, expression softening as Soundwave slumped against his frame with a quiet purr. "I believe there's a medic in the dead-end, Ratchet, that might be able to assist us" Soundwave all but crooned as he subtly shifted closer to Megatronus' frame, ignoring the questioning gazes directed at the pair.  


Giving a hum, Megatronus quietly turned to Soundwave before gathering his frame up and holding his close to his chassis. "Let us get you repaired then, my dear _amanti_ " he chuckled, holding Soundwave even tighter to his chassis as they quietly eased through the crowd before disappearing through the forgotten entrance to the alley, quickly disappearing from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  yes hi i meant to post this like 2 days ago but yknow life hates me so this is gonna be updated pretty randomly, + pls pls be gentle with me and my stupid wordbuilding aaa
> 
> and i will forever love the idea of sounders being megs' amanti and u can pry that HC from my cold dead claws  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  heyyy , this is short and dumb lmao .. but my idea for this was what if we see the war through orion's perspective and learn, adapt, and grow _with_ him as he struggles to become a prime
> 
> i hope this is an ok start lmao and it doesn't really have that 'bayverse vibe' but im not using stupid sexual jokes that don't make sense nor am i throwing TF lore to the wind and bullshitting like all of this ~~much like bay did~~ but nonetheless, i hope this is enjoyable aaa


End file.
